


Cursed

by theholylight



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Yu, and no its not what you think either, but it doesnt go into explicit detail, mild pain on yosuke's part, mildly developing relationship, not that anything too horror-ish happens..., that was before he met yu/souji, the angel/buffy kind of vampire, they ARE vampires, vampire!souji, vampire!yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: It would be just his luck to die in a forest like this...(SouYo/YuYo drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my SouYo/YuYo drabble - 'Cursed' - from my fanfiction account. Decided to share it on here, too :D
> 
> Also, this one is a bit older - I forgot when I wrote it exactly - so excuse any grammar errors... I type way too fast to be capable of writing correct grammar at the same time (I'm trying to become better at that too but for now, hopefully this drabble will be enjoyed, mistakes in grammar and all :D)

His breathing came in shallow gasps as the venom spread through his veins.

Clutching onto a nearby tree belonging to the forest he was currently in, Yosuke Hanamura wondered why had possessed him to take a walk during this night in particular. Heck, he usually wasn't one for long walks anyways, it was the reason why his now ex-girlfriend had dumped him.

In retrospect, he should have realized that it would happen - it was simply his luck.

The brunette also should have realized that it was just his luck to be attacked by what he now thought was a rabid animal on the very evening of their break-up. It would be quite typical for him to die like this, many even thought of it that way. Being the infamous 'prince' of Junes did that to your reputation. It was no wonder that Saki-senpai chose to dump him but he guessed he should have seen that one coming too, the moment he had seen her talking to an older man in an expensive car with a smile on her face that she never graced him with during all the two years they had been dating. That was a month ago and it did surprise him that it took her this long to dump him for either that guy or whoever else had chosen to bath her in money during that month.

Whatever she had been debating to maybe stay with him after all or not, Yosuke would never find out.

For the animal that had bitten him seemed to be gone - he felt like he was all alone but then again, knowing his luck, a bear would show up and end the white hot agony that his body was subjected to at the moment. It felt like the best option right now, too - leaving him to dealing with the rabbies it must have given him. But would having been biting by a rabid wild animal hurt this much?

Even taking in some pretty cool air hurt like hell right now as he tried to make himself smaller.

This day couldn't end any faster... it was either that or he would die before seeing the sunlight ever again.

**\- x -**

Yosuke opened his eyes to a bright light that blinded him at once. Letting out a small yelp, the brunette closed his eyes again, trying to block the source of his hurt. Hold on, since when had his eyes been this sensitive?

"Good. You are awake."

The brunette jumped and sat up, looking around wildly after having heard the mysterious and strangely alluring voice. Why didn't he realize before that there was no way he would be able to find a lamp to wake up in a forest? Indeed, a dark purple, lush room is where found himself again.

The voice belonged to a figure sitting on an black armchair, book in lap and in front of a fireplace.

He would have found that to be quite a cliche thing to do if the silver orbs now focused on him rather than the novell that had been read before he had woken - of that he was certain - weren't so inhumanly gorgeous.

"How are you feeling?"

"W-where am I-I?"

Yosuke looked surpised that he was still able to speak in the presence of the man now walking towards him, taking a seat on the bottom of the huge king-sized bed he had been sleeping in, for he felt like that person commanded a certain air of authority. The brunette felt like he should be kissing his feet right about now and that thought process caused him to shiver as impossibly beautiful man in front of him moved closer and reached out to touch his cheek. He didn't even flinch. It made him wonder what was wrong with him, as he normally wouldn't let other men touch him like this. He didn't like other guys... right?

"My room, of course."

"H-Huh!?"

Before he could freak out, the man patted his cheek eerily gently and smiled a smile that showed off all of his pearly whites. Something about the sight should have made him tremble in fear, his deluded mind was trying to warn him, but his soul just saw someone he felt like he needed to bow to and never walk or breath the same air as him.

"I understand why you are surprised. But let us start with introductions first, shall we?" the silver-haired person - could someone this beautiful even be a 'person'? - didn't remove his hand as he spoke without waiting on Yosuke to say anything. "I am Yuu Narukami."

"Y-Yuu...?" the name felt _right_ on this tongue, like it belonged there. Yet he still felt like he had to add some suffix to it, to show his respects to this man who must have been the one to save him from what he thought of as certain death. For indeed, aside from his new evasion to light and the weird feeling of strength that he never had before, he felt alright. Strange, but alright.

"Yes. What is your name?" the one now known as Yuu didn't stop smile. The brunette realized that the silver-haired male still hasn't removed his hand, either. That notion made him blush for some reason, something he felt like he should have been incapable of now. The other just started to smirk. "Or would you prefer it if I dubbed you 'the blushing beauty'?"

"W-what? N-No! It's Y-Yosuke..."

Why was he feeling this shy? This guy could be a killer for all he knew and he was feeling shy! Yuu's laugh graced his presence moments later as he softly rubbed the brunette's cheek, the smirk morphing back into a smile.

"Very well, Yosuke. Now then, I do believe you must have some questions..."


End file.
